Part of the town
by Animalover205
Summary: A young boy is lured into a town by a letter from his old girlfriend, a friendship blossoms where it shouldn't, and a destiny is changed forever. an A/U version of SH2.


Part of the Town: A Silent Hill fanfic

by

Animalover205

Summery: A young boy is lured into a town by a letter from his old girlfriend, a friendship blossoms where it shouldn't, and a destiny is changed forever.

A/N: this is a A/U of Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams. You'll notice several things have changed in the story, for one thing James is younger then he should be, Pyramid head can talk, and Mary doesn't come

into the story for several chapters.

Prologue

The Rain poured down around James, he was soaked through to the skin, the water was pounding down so hard and fast that it was building up around his feet, almost an inch or two deep. He looked around himself at the dead bodies lying around. There were five of them, four humans, and one monster, the closest thing James had to a friend. James walked toward the body of the monster calling out to it " Pyramid, Pyramid!"

As James moved toward the body of his friend, his gaze swept across the bodies of the four other humans. The Cartwright's, a family of homicidal lunatics, a stray branch from a normally good and noble family. Near the end of the pier was the body of Pa Cartwright, with James Katana, a Japanese Samurai sword, buried deep in his chest, pinning the dead man to one of the wooden pillars.

Further back, he found the two youngest Cartwright's, a son and daughter, both in their early twenties, the son had been cut in half by Pyramid Head's great knife. The daughter had been shot by James. " Pyramid!, wake up you lazy prat!" he slapped the large boot nearest him, then stopped and cried out " Pyramid!" as he saw the large gaping hole where he had been shot with a shotgun.

.

.

.

.

A Months Ago...

James sighed as he pulled up to the gas station, his motorcycle was near empty and he still had several miles to go until he reached Silent Hill. Getting off he pulled his helmet off and set it on his handlebars, he frowned as he thought about why he was going to Silent Hill.

He had met a young woman in high school, named Mary Shepherd who came from the nearby town of Silent Hill. He had fallen in love with her in an instant. Mary had short black hair and dark brown eyes, pale skin and a light spraying of freckles. She had a light, musical voice, and she seemed to love him as well. For two years James and Mary had been together, everyday she came to Brahms, but she would never ask him to come to her home town.

When James turned seventeen, Mary called him to tell him that she could not come to Brahms again, that she could never see James again, and to please forgive her. This had torn James heart to pieces, and he had been depressed for quite a while. Now he was eighteen, his birthday just yesterday. And he had gotten a surprise he had never expected.

James had come down to the dining table, and found a letter propped up on a package, a letter addressed to him. He recognized the handwriting at once, he knew it as well as he knew his own. It was from Mary.

' _Dearest James. _

_I know I can never ask you to forgive me for what I have done to you._

_I do, however, ask you to please believe that I felt exactly what you _

_felt, I loved you as much as you loved me. I ask that you please understand_

_that I had no choice but to leave you,I didn't want to, but if I had not...I fear that _

_you would have been in very great danger._

_I now leave the choice to you, my beloved, if you want to see me, if you want _

_true answers, then come to Silent Hill. And please, take this with you._

_Love Mary._'

James was shocked!, Mary, HIS Mary, had written him, and asked him to come to Silent Hill, to ask her directly why she loft him, and what she meant in this letter that he would've been in great danger. James opened the package, and gasped! Inside was a revolver, it was a Ruger GP-100, a Magnum. Mary had known that James had been taken to the firing rang by his father since he was five years old, and had learned to fire several different types of guns.

' _What the hell dose she expect me to have to shoot with this?'_ he wondered. But all the same, he took the gun, and the box of ammunition for it. He left home that very day, not knowing that he would never see his home again.

A/N: Hey all, hope you don't mind the short chapter, this is only a first chapter in this story, which I hope will be a very detailed story. Don't forget the review button folks! ;)


End file.
